


A King and His Queen

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America, Captain America (1944), Captain America (1990), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky's A Badass, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Smut, Mobster Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader's A Badass, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	A King and His Queen

[Originally posted by extraordinaryloki](https://tmblr.co/ZFrPph2X2icar)

They were the most feared people in the entire city, people would run and hide whenever they were in the same vicinity.  The two were inseparable, no one could tear them apart, though no one ever dared try.  Who would be insane enough to go after the very man that had taken over the city in a matter of months?  He was barely twenty-six, wooing his way into the hearts of every woman that came his way, until she came along.  Y/N Y/L/N was the embodiment of power in Bucky’s eyes.  She took no shit from anyone and stomped on any man or woman that tried to stand in her way.  And Bucky was hooked the moment she laid her eyes on him.  
  
~~~  
  
“You better not try and tickle me again.” Y/N was giggling, hands pressed against Bucky’s chest lightly.  
“I promise i won’t doll, you still coming with me?” Bucky was often invited to outrageous galas and parties, ones where he would always be praised.  
“Of course, no woman is gonna be allowed to steal you away from me.” Y/N pressed a gentle kiss his lips, savoring the few moments they had before he was whisked away to another meeting.  
  
Y/N wasn’t stupid, she knew exactly where he was going to be, hell there were times she had joined the other man when he went his meetings.  The blood would always be washed from his hands when he came back home, crawling into the bed they shared.  He’d asked her to sleep with a gun beneath the pillow, afraid the worst would happen while he was alway.  So far she hadn’t had to shoot it.

“I’m gonna have Wanda come over for a little bit, she said she needed to talk to you about something.” Bucky nodded to Y/N, leaving without another word.

The apartment filled with a soft silence, encompassing her slowly as she sipped the coffee she had poured herself right before Bucky had made his presence known.  The sun was bright and high in the sky, indicating that she didn’t get to sleep in as much as she’d hoped.  No such thing as sleep with a certain James Barnes around.

“I’m here!” Wanda stepped into the apartment, locking it once she was safely inside.

Y/N smiled and turned to face the redhead that wandered in slowly, dropping bags onto the counter.  It was never a surprise to Y/N whenever Wanda brought things with her, at least not anymore.

“Good lord, what did you bring this time?” Y/N was almost afraid to ask, almost.  
“Oh don’t act so coy little lady, it’s just a few things your fiance asked me to pick up.” Wanda winked at the other woman, setting down the bags without another word.  
“Don’t start with that Wanda, he just put the ring on my finger last night.” Y/N sighed softly, twirling the band around her finger almost lazily.

The girls were going to be having a lazy day amongst themselves, face masks and drinks to keep themselves occupied until Bucky came back from his duties.  Mimosas were made before Y/N could stop Wanda, laughing as she flicked ice at the unsuspecting girl.

“So, when do you plan on getting married?” Wanda had been waiting for the day Bucky would propose, nearly squealing when she got the phone call.  
“I haven’t even started planning, let me breathe.” Y/N threw a hand to her forehead, gasping dramatically as Wanda rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying, you two are inseparable at times.” Wanda gave her a look that said not to argue, and how could Y/N?  Wanda wasn’t wrong.

There was only one little problem with Wanda’s perception of her relationship with the other man, no one knew just how close they were during different meetings.  She was the ruthless one, if a “client” was unwilling to cooperate Bucky would call in the big guns.  Y/N wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, her knives were the only tool she was ever allowed to use.  
  
Bucky knew he couldn’t protect Y/N forever, so he did what he could, put her in self defense classes and demanded she learn the basics.  She was practically running the class after the first week, taking down the teachers faster than they could blink.  Bucky was in awe of her strength, it affected him in more ways than one.  Though who was he going to complain?  His girlfriend knew how to kick ass.

“Wanda, if i tell you something you have to promise not to tell a single soul.” Y/N was staring the redhead down, gaze unwavering.

“Of course, you know me.” Whatever news Y/N had, it was something she was nervous to hear.

“Bucky and I haven’t been very careful during our  ** _downtime_** , especially for the last month.” Wanda’s brows furrowed, what kind of cryptic message was she sending?

Before she could utter a single word, Bucky stepped into the apartment, wiping his hands off with a rag.  Y/N’s eyes darkened as she took in his appearance, he had forgone the tie he originally had one, letting the top three buttons open on his shirt, he was practically oozing sex.

Wanda knew that look only meant one thing, and started to pack up the few things she would be able to take with before seeing herself out.  Y/N didn’t spare the woman a glance, muttering a soft goodbye.  Bucky didn’t bother to go over to Y/N, heading down into their shared bedroom to change from the suit he had put on earlier.

Footsteps were quiet against the hardwood floor, a soft breeze filtering inside the spacious room.  The air was thick with tension, almost humid from the mid summer heat that billowed in slowly.  Bucky set down his watch on the dresser, eyes cast low as he waited for Y/N to say something to him,  ** _anything_**.

“How was it today?” Y/N was making small talk, knowing full well that Bucky needed her just as badly as she needed him.  
“It was better than last time, he gave up the information i needed without much of a fight.” He turned to face the woman, swallowing thickly at her state of undress.

When had she managed to slip off her clothing without him hearing?  Had she done it while she was still in the kitchen, standing stock still while he walked to the bedroom?  Her skin glowed in the bright sunlight, sweat dampening the curve of her breasts that looked almost fuller than the last time he had seen them, even if that was only the night prior.

“Darling, what do you think you’re doing?” His pants had become uncomfortably tight by that point, breath stuttering out of his chest as he took in his fill.

“I believe i was about to take my fiance to bed with me, is there a problem?” She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

Bucky growled under his breath, pressing his lips to hers roughly, hands gripping onto the softness of her thighs as he pulled her closer.  Bodies writhing together before they could even hit the plush mattress, hands tugging at the crisp white button down he still wore.  Her hands tugged at the short strands, gasping as his lips trailed along her throat slowly.

“Do you know how hard it was to leave you this morning doll?  I wanted nothing more than to rip those little lace panties off your body and have my way with you.” Bucky’s hands trailed along her skin gently, fingertips catching the very lace he had been thinking about all day, pulling the material off her body quickly.

Y/N’s back arched off the mattress, moan slipping through her lips before she had the chance to stop it, legs quivering with desire of what was to come.  Bucky was never one to disappoint, not when he needed to feel her body close to his own.

“Bucky, please.” Y/N’s plea died on her lips, eyes fluttering closed as Bucky trailed the tip of his middle finger over her clit gently.

He smirked, pressing featherlight kisses along the inside of her thighs, pressing his finger down harder.  Bring her to the edge until she can’t possibly take anymore, let her cool down, and begin the process all over again.  It was a game Bucky loved to play whenever she was feeling rather naughty.

“Bucky please!  I’m gonna cum!.” Y/N pulled roughly on the dark strands, crying out as Bucky wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit, suckling gently.

The damn broke quickly after, orgasm washing over her body before she had the chance to stop it.  Though he didn’t stop his ministrations, continuing the torture until Y/N was nearly in tears, on the verge of a second orgasm.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you look right now darling?” Bucky pulled away slowly, pushing his clothes off as Y/N struggled to catch her breath.

“I’m sure not as gorgeous as you my love.” Y/N giggled, resting an arm over her eyes.

Bucky took his time in admiring the woman before him, from the way her sweat glistened on her chest and stomach, to the way she struggled to catch her breath after such an intense orgasm.  It was one of the things Bucky prided himself on, making sure the love of his life knew how much she was cared for.

“As much as I’d love to get my mouth back on this mouth-watering cunt, i have much better plans for you doll.” Bucky stroked himself slowly, smirking as Y/N pulled her arm away from her face quickly, jaw dropping open.  
“James Buchanan, well i never.” It was a fun game between the two, Y/N pretending to be the innocent girl that was being hounded by a horn-dog.

It got them off better than they could ever hope to imagine, so Bucky wasn’t going to let anything deter him.

“I love you so much.” Bucky pressed his lips to Y/N’s, hands sliding up her thighs to roughly grip onto her hips, relishing in the soft gasp she let out into the kiss.

He pushed in slowly, moaning long and deep, warmth encompassing his cock like a tight glove.  A sense of comfort he longed for for so many years.  Y/N was nearly on cloud nine, eyes rolled back into her skull as she gripped her hands onto his back, nails digging in slightly.  Bucky never seemed to notice the pain anymore, all of it melted into the utmost pleasure.

“I love you too James.” Y/N pressed a gently kiss to his jaw, whimpering as he pulled back slowly, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

Bucky never rushed their sex, knowing it would only hurt her in the long run, even if he spent more than enough time pleasing her beforehand, she needed the time.

Once her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Bucky knew she was more than ready to be fucked into the mattress, screaming his name for everyone to hear.

“I’m gonna fuck this little pussy so full you’ll be spilling my cum for days.” Bucky growled, thrusting into her harshly, relishing in the high pitched moan she released.

“Fuck, fill me up baby!” Y/N arched her back, chest pressing against his own as Bucky pushed in harder.

The room was filled with their moans, the sound of skin slapping together.  Y/N had once been embarrassed by the sounds of their bodies, now loving the way they sounded together.  This was pure unadulterated bliss.  
  
“So wet for me doll.” Bucky panted softly, nose pressing into her cheek as he choked on a moan.  
“Only for you daddy.” Y/N’s nails dug into his back harder, bringing blood to the surface as her orgasm washed over her.

Bucky didn’t relent, pushing his hips faster to bring himself to his own release.  The euphoria washed over him as he came, hips pressed flush to Y/N’s.  He never worried about the possibility of pregnancy, she was still on the pill.

Y/N pulled Bucky into a heated kiss, whining softly as he pulled from her heat.  He chuckled lightly, plopping down beside her on the bed.  The sheets would definitely need to be washed, after the night they shared into the early morning.  It was due time they did a deep cleaning of their bedroom.

“I missed you a lot today.” Bucky trailed the tips of his fingers along her cheek slowly, eyes taking in her features.

There wasn’t a single thing that Bucky didn’t love about Y/N, even with her imperfections she was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes.  And he’d profess his love for the rest of his life if it meant they would grow old together.

“Well, you could always retire.” Y/N was merely joking, smiling softly as she kissed his palm, eyes closed.

After a few moments she opened them carefully, afraid she had offended Bucky, pissed him off to a point he’d leave.  His eyes were conveying an emotion she hadn’t seen from him very often, confusion.  
  
“You think i should retire doll?” Bucky propped himself up on his left arm, the very one he had taken from him at a young age, fitted with a high tech prosthetic when he was able.

“Oh babe, i was merely joking.” Y/N’s cheeks burned bright with a blush, her one fear was becoming reality.

“I can have my men do the dirty work, spend all of my time with you, somewhere even more private than here.” Bucky looked around the room, taking in the features that Y/N had brought along when she moved in.

She stopped breathing, afraid of the next words that would come out of his mouth, would he force her to leave?  Or would he take her life away before she could protest?

“Alright, I’m gonna retire.” Bucky smiled proudly at her, stunning her into complete shock.

The James Barnes was going to hang up his title and retire?  Was she dreaming?

“Babe, you don’t have to do that just for me.” Y/N pinched her side, the pain that ran over her skin confirmed she was definitely awake.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, you’re just the cherry on top.” Bucky smiled as he kissed her, pulling her body flush to his own.

It would be settled, Bucky was still going to hold reign over New York, he’d simply be able to relax while he did it.

* * *

Y/N and Bucky married within two months, throwing the most extravagant wedding money can buy, inviting on the most important of people.  Her dress hugged each curve delicately, accentuating only the best parts.  Their vows were simple, professing their love for one another that brought tears to the eyes of nearly everyone in attendance, including the groom.

The food was simply divine, only the best for the bride and groom.

“I can’t believe we’re married.” Y/N rested her cheek against his shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

“Neither can i doll, but I’m glad we are.” Bucky smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He wasn’t an idiot to not notice the changes in her body, the way her moods would switch faster than he could breathe.  It was to be expected after all, they weren’t being very careful, and weren’t trying to be either.  They weren’t going to tell any friends or family until they had settled into their new home up in the mountains, away from the city life.

Bucky would still make trips to visit friends every now and then, but Y/N was his entire life now, and the life they were creating slowly.  Bucky had his queen, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him from being King.


End file.
